The Michigan Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program (MBBP) will facilitate the transfer of underrepresented minority (URM) science students in community colleges (CCs) to baccalaureate-degree granting programs and inspire and support their progression toward biomedical or behavioral research careers. This goal will be realized through a partnership of Grand Rapids Community College (GRCC), Henry Ford Community College (HFCC), Kalamazoo Valley Community College (KVCC), Kellogg Community College (KCC), Lake Michigan College (LMC), and Western Michigan University (WMU). Each CC will have a Program Coordinator and a cadre of faculty who are committed to the goals of MBBP and who will recruit URM science students into the program. During the academic year, students who become interested in MBBP can get information from the Program Coordinator and participating faculty of each partner college and from the program's website www.wmich.edu/bios/bridges. Approx. 12 competitively selected CC URM students per year will begin a mentored research experience (MRE) the following summer under the guidance of faculty mentors. The MRE will include a two weeks laboratory techniques workshop, research experience in the laboratory of a research mentor at WMU, Wayne State University (WSU), or Van Andel Research Institute (VARI), biweekly all day Colloquia, lab and campus visits, alternatively at WSU, VARI and WMU. Approx. half of the new RAs will have the opportunity to continue MRE during the academic year and the following summer. RAs' research findings will be presented at in house, state, and national scientific meetings and may be published. It is expected that the cumulative effect of these experiences will encourage the transfer of CC Bridges RAs to BS-degree granting science programs and their progress toward biomedical or behavioral research careers. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]